


Somebody Wants You

by haleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boredom, Falling In Love, Falling In Love Without Warning, M/M, Summer Romance, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinski/pseuds/haleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spends his most of his summer helping Derek with his loft renovations. He learns a lot about Derek and himself than he ever expected. He gracefully develops a crush on Derek without ever realizing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Wants You

The blue walls of his bedroom didn’t get anymore interesting as he stared at them. 

It was the end of June, temperature outside nearing a hundred degrees of supposedly “dry heat” by really it was extremely humid. Stiles was laying on his bed, head hanging over the end a bit, in his boxers. His eyes were transfixed on the wall parallel to him where his bedroom door was, he was trying to come up with _something_ to do. You would think that he’d be out cause normal teen havoc with Scott like ever summer, but that wasn't possible now since Scott has Allison. Now Stiles is left with just himself and his right hand to entertain himself. He considered calling Isaac to hangout but then he realized that he was probably with Deaton at the vet office. Erica and Boyd weren’t an option wither since they when to Dubai for the summer, and excuse him but who even goes to _Dubai?!_

His last two options were Lydia and Derek. Lydia would probably drag him on some ridiculous shopping spree where she did all the shopping and he just held her stuff. Derek would- Well actually, he doesn’t really know what Derek would do because he’s never really seen Derek doing much of anything in his town-crisis-free time. Maybe he should find out.. It wouldn’t be too weird right? I mean he’s never really hung out with Derek before and if he is with Derek it’s because the dude is bleeding somewhere half dead. The most Derek would be doing right would be sitting around his apartment glaring at the actors on a show or indulging in his excessive work out routine. Stiles wouldn’t be too much of a distraction to him, he just doesn’t want to sit home all day staring at his walls. 

Stiles pulls himself up into a sitting position on his bed and reaches over for his phone on the night stand next to his bed. He hesitates a little before dialing out the number because what if Derek is busy doing something? Well- whatever he’ll just have to get un-busy. He punches in the numbers quickly and starts to chew on his free hand’s index nail as it rings. 

Derek picks up on the fourth ring and he sounds- out of breath?

“Hello?”

He sounds almost annoyed and Stiles contemplates on hanging up for a minute and just calling Lydia.

“Stiles? Hello?” 

“Yeah, dude, I’m here! Uh, whats up?”

“You seriously called me just to ask ‘what’s up’? I’m hanging up now.”

“No, Derek, wait! Are you busy?”

“Just a whole lot. Why?”

“I- I was- um, wondering if I could just hang out at your place for a while? My AC is broken and it’s 300 degrees out.”

He scratches the back of his neck a bit because he’s not sure why he just lied to Derek. His AC is working just fine actually.

“The pack’s not here.” 

“That’s cool, I just want to not be on the brink of a heatstroke, you know?”

“I don’t. But, sure.”

“Really? Okay, cool, I’ll be there in 10 dude.” He can hear Derek sigh right before he hangs up the phone in Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles pulls the phone from his ear and looks at it with a confused expression because he still can’t believe he called Derek Hale to hangout out of desperateness and he really can’t believe Derek agreed. 

He quickly pulls on his “I support single moms” shirt and his nearest, and hopefully clean, pair of jeans before he grabs his keys and phone and heads out the door. 

When he pulls up in front of Derek’s apartment, or loft, whatever it is, he gets a little nervous. What if this is really awkward and he ends up starting at Derek’s walls? Then what?

Stiles cuts his engine and jumps out of his car before walking up to Derek’s door. He thinks for a second that he should probably just go home but then Derek opens the door and fuck werewolf senses. 

Derek’s standing in front of him in a grey Henley and jeans. His arms are glistening from the sweat that he’s covered in and his hair is pushed back and out of his way but not how it usually is. He’s looking at Stiles with an eyebrow raised and Stiles just wants to go back now, really. 

“Are you going to come in or not?”

“What? Yeah, yeah!” Stiles says and Derek opens the door wider and steps completely out of his way for Stiles to walk inside. And man, it most really be hotter than Stiles thought outside or Derek’s apartment is just Antarctica because holy shit it’s cold in here. He involuntarily shudders softly at the cold air against is skin. The change of climate was a bit intense, honestly. 

He looks at the apartment, and it’s clean, like spotless clean. Derek’s living room television is running though his couch looks like he has not been on it in 5 years. And honestly, all Derek’s furniture looks strange in his apartment because half is new, half is old, and his apartment is old. The walls are dark, paint chipping, and just overall strange. 

“You can do whatever you want. I’m just going to finish what I was doing.” Derek says and Stiles glances over at him silently nodding and making his way to the couch while Derek walks away. He wants to stretch out across it but he doesn’t think that is appropriate because this isn’t his house, so he just sits. He grabs the remote from the white coffee table and changes the channel, settling more into the couch. 

Stiles doesn’t know how long he’s been watching TV but it must have been a while because Derek comes and ask if he’s hungry. He looks at the clock on the cable box and realizes he’s been watching TV for four hours straight, wtf. He looks over at Derek to tell him he’s not but he notices that Derek’s shirt has managed to collect little splashes of brown and white, and it looks almost like..paint. 

“Are you painting?” Stiles ask and Derek looks down at his shirt before his eyebrows crease together.

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh, want any help? I’m good at it, scouts honor, I even painted my own room.” 

“I’m finished for today.” 

When Derek says it, Stiles’ face falls a bit but he just nods his head, a little disappointed. 

Derek clears his throat.

“But you can help tomorrow, if you want. I’m going to work on the kitchen.”

Stiles gives him a small smile before he says “yeah, okay.” It becomes silent then and awkward as Derek just stands there. Stiles bites his bottom lip and pulls himself from the couch to stand up. 

“Well, I’m gonna’ head out now. Thanks. See you tomorrow!” He says and makes his way to the door, he opens it but doesn’t move yet. He turns to look at Derek who is still standing there but now with his arms folded over his chest eyeing Stiles. Stiles turns back around and walks out the door. As soon as he’s out, he lets out a breath he did even know he was holding, heads to his Jeep and bolts home. 

The next day Stiles wakes up bright and early. First he thinks it is because his dad is making so much noise getting ready to go to the office. Then he realizes that his dad left way before he ever woke up. It’s just because he actually has something to do today, until every other day this week that he’s spend cooped up in his room. He’s going to Derek’s to paint. 

He hops out of his bed and into the shower, when he’s done he puts on and log shirt and a pair of soccer pants that he hans’t worn since he tried out for the team Sophomore year and they instantly rejected him. He doesn’t even bother fixing his hair because if he’s going to be painting he’d rather it not get ruined. He just gets in his Jeep and drives, well speeds, to Derek’ apartment.

When he’s walking up the steps he expects Derek to just open the door like he did yesterday but when he doesn’t he rings the bell. After two minutes pass he rings the bell again and still no Derek. He starts to think that the man was joking when he offered for Stiles to help him and he turns around to descend the stairs. When he’s halfway down the door opens behind him and Derek shout’s his name. He whips his head around and Derek is in the doorway with his eyes closed, one hand over his face. He has no shirt on and he’s in his boxer briefs. His hair looks a mess, all pushed to one side which Stiles knows is the result of him sleeping on his side.

“Sorry, I was asleep. Come in.” Derek says and his voice sound full of sleep, he moves away from the door completely leaving it open for Stiles to walk through. When he gets inside the apartment Derek is in the kitchen leaning against the new counters he installed a week ago drinking a glass of water. He has one arm behind him, gripping the counter with his hand supporting his weight. He finishes the water and places the glass in the sink before he looks at Stiles.

“I’m just going to take a quick shower.” He tells him and Stiles nods at him, making his way to the couch again. Derek pushes off the counter and walks slowly to the bathroom, scratching his hair a little as he does. 

When Derek returns twenty minutes later, he is in sweatpants and a tank top. He is carrying two small rollers, duct tape, and a gallon of gray paint. Stiles gets off the couch and takes the rollers and tape from him, following Derek into the kitchen. 

“I primed all the walls yesterday. We just have to put tape along the edges of the cabinets and cover the counters.”

Stiles grabs the tape and starts carefully placing it on every edge of every cabinet. Beside him, Derek is putting a white sheet over the counters and sink. When Derek’s done, he looks over at Stiles and watches as the boy precisely places the tape, biting his lip in concentration. Derek grabs one of the small rollers, dipping it into the grey paint and he starts to softly stroke at the wall. When Stiles is finally done with the tape, he grabs his roller and begins painting. 

Its a little awkward to say the least. The apartment is completely silent and the two of them are just painting. No word exchange at all and Stiles doesn’t think he’s been in a library this quite before. It goes on like that for half an hour before Derek abandons his roller and walk the iPod doc he has in the living room. Stiles thinks that Derek must have mind reading powers. Either that or he realized how awkward painting in silence is. 

He starts to hear the first few seconds of For Emma and he smiles a bit. Derek obviously must have a good taste in music if he has this on his iPod. Derek is back at his roller and he doesn’t say anything, he just continues to paint. And then Stiles realizes that he doesn’t really know anything about Derek at all. He doesn’t know what kind of music he like, what kind of shows he watches, hell, he doesn’t even know the older man’s birthday. He just knows the things that Derek tells him, the things Derek tells everyone. He starts to question why he came to Derek’s house at all because he really doesn’t know him.Then he remembers that his boredom influenced him. He side eyes Derek and the man is completely focused on painting his portion. Stiles just shrugs a bit and continues to paint while the music plays. 

It goes on like that for about a week and a half. Every morning Stiles wakes up early and drives to Derek’s. They paint and listen to music, occasionally stopping for breaks. They never speak much and Stiles always leaves right before he has to eat his dad’s dinner. Last night they finished up the last of the loft’s paint jobs and now Stiles is back to square one. 

When he wakes up today he gets dressed in a plain green shirt and shorts and sits in his bedroom. He texts Scott asking him if he wanted to come over and practice some lacrosse but he doesn’t get a reply, so he waits. He ends up waiting for the reply all day and before he knows it it is already 9:30 at night and he has wasted yet again another summer day. 

The next day he begs his dad to let him go to work with him, at least there he can do some filing and read about the interesting cases. Instead his dad has him making copies for the other officers and going out on iced coffee runs. 

The day after that he tries hanging out with Lydia but she is too busy gossiping with her new friend, Mia, to remember Stiles is even there. He ends up sitting around Beacon Hills mall holding their bags as he knew would happen once he agreed on the mall. 

By the fifth day he feels like he is in pain from being so bored. He almost misses being at Derek’s apartment. Even though they never spoke he knew that Derek was always aware of his presence in the apartment. He wants to call him and beg Derek to let him come over but he’s most positive the wolf will reject him because there is no more to be done, plus he doesn't want him to hear how desperate he is. So he doesn’t call, he texts him:

**Hey, doing anything? 3:32pm**

_Derek Hale  
Putting furniture together. Why? 3:38pm_

**Need help? 3:39 pm**

When Derek doesn’t answer after 5 minutes he takes it as a no and calls Scott. 

“Stiles! What’s up, bro?”

“Nothing, hey wanna hangout tonight?” Stiles crossed his fingers because if Scott says no he might die.

“Yeah sure, what time?” And Stiles’ eyebrows raise because he’s surprised that scott really said yes. He’s about to give Stiles a time when his phone chimes against his ear. He looks at it and reads the incoming text:

_Derek Hale  
Yes, come. 3:47pm_

“Stiles..? Time?”

“Um, actually, I have to do something with dad tonight. Raincheck?” 

“Sure bro, see you later.”

“Bye.” Stiles hangs up the phone and he’s confused for two reasons. One, he has no idea why he lied to Scott and two, he has no idea why he blew Scott off for Derek. He has not seen Scott since the last day of school and he’s seen Derek a lot so he’s not sure why. He just shrugs and takes his keys off the desk on the other side of his room and heads to Derek’s.

Derek answers the door and before letting Stiles in he puts his hand in the middle of his chest holding him outside and ask, “You any good with Ikea directions?”

“Um, I put my Ikea desk together?” And Stiles doesn’t know why it sounds like a question but Derek smirks and lets him inside. In Stiles’ absence Derek has managed to rearrange some of the furniture in his apartment and break some of it down. He’s guessing that Derek has broken all the furniture that he will be replacing. 

“You redecorated..” Stiles says.

Derek looks around a little then at Stiles and shrugs a little. 

“Needed more space. And a change.”

Derek goes to the far end of the living room and sits on the floor continuing to struggle with whatever he was putting together before. Next to him is a collage of boxes all unopened. Stiles goes over and grabs the nearest one which looks like a TV holder. He drags the box only a few feet from Derek and settles himself there. Without looking from what he’s doing, Derek pushes the tool box between them so Stiles can reach them when he needs them. 

After about 2 hours of frustration Stiles is half way into the TV holder and Derek is mostly done with what looks like a bookshelf. 

“So why aren't you with Scott?” Derek gets up from his sitting position and stretches as he ask. Stiles glances up at him and he can see the very end curve of Derek’s spine from his shirt raising a bit. 

“He’s been busy with Allison all summer. He barely answers my texts.” Stiles says and Derek purses his lips a bit then nods.

“So I’m just a last resort.” Derek says, he sounds hurt and Stiles thinks that he’s upset with him. 

“What? No-I-” How can he tell Derek that he’s his first choice without seeming weird? Derek raises both his eyebrows as if he’s a pissed parent waiting for a child’s lie but then he smiles.

“Stiles, I’m kidding, relax.” He’s still smiling when he says it and Stiles breathes out then gives him a ‘you’re an ass’ look. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve spoke to me while I’m at your loft.”

“I don’t speak because you don’t.” Derek answers cooly. 

“I figured you liked the silence.”

“I do. But, I also enjoy conversations.”

“… I don’t what to talk to you about because I don’t know much about you, honestly..”

“Ask.”

Derek says and then he drags another box to his working space. Stiles watches him but he doesn’t ask him anything because he doesn’t know what to ask Derek first. So he just goes back to finishing up his TV holder using the worlds shittiest directions. 

When Stiles goes back the next day he attacks Derek at the door.

“We are playing twenty questions today.” Stiles demands point a finger at Derek. Derek smirks a bit and tries to hide it then shrugs and let’s Stiles in. 

Derek walks over and sits on the longest couch in the living room which leaves Stiles to sit on the love seat. 

“We’ll play first and work later. What do you want to know first?”

“When’s your birthday?” 

“September 11, 1989.” 

“What’s your favorite food?”

Derek thinks about it for a minute then says sushi. They continue playing twenty questions which really turns out to be an interrogation of Derek but he answers them all. An hour and a half passes and he learns more about Derek then he ever thought. He knows what he likes, doesn’t like, his favorite color, favorite book, sport, and more things he didn’t think Derek even care about. 

“Last one, then we have to work.” Derek says seriously and Stiles thinks about his question for a while before asking:

“Why’d you stay here?”

Stiles regrets the question as soon as it leaves his mouth because he knows that Derek knows what he means. Derek knows Stiles is asking him why he stays in beacon hills after everything that has happened to him, his family, his girlfriends. Derek just looks at him blankly, almost like he didn’t even hear the question.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I asked yo-”

“I don't know. But if I leave what’s that going to do? It’s not going to change anything. Everyone will still know what happened, everyone will still remember. It doesn’t matter if I go. Plus, where would I go and who would I go to? I have no one to go to here, why would I have someone to go to somewhere else? I have no one, and I’d rather have no one in a place thats familiar to me than have no one and be lost. But I don’t want to be lonely anymore.”

Derek creases his eyebrows together after he says it then looks over to the boxes on the floor. 

“Come on, Stiles. Work time.” He says and gets off the couch, leaving Stiles to stare after him still regretting his decision to open his mouth. 

By the end of the night they have managed to assemble four more items and their next task is putting the new lights up. Stiles is putting the empty boxes into a pile so he can take them to the dumpster when he comes back tomorrow when Derek stops him.

“Why do you keep coming here?” He asks from the far end of the kitchen. Stiles puts the boxes down and looks at Derek who is eyeing him carefully. 

“Nothing else to do.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at his feet smirking then looks up at him. 

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight Derek.” Stiles smiles at him then walks out the front door. That night before he sleeps Stiles replays what Derek said in his mind. It must be unbearably sad to feel so alone every day or your life. The fact that Derek feels like that makes Stiles’ heart ache for him. He lays on his back on his bed starring up at the ceiling wondering if underneath his exterior he truly feels that lonely too. He does. 

The next morning Scott calls him asking to have his raincheck and Stiles says yes because honestly, he misses him. He was supposed to be a Derek’s today to install the lights but this is the fifth week that he has not seen Scott at all. Scott shows up about ten mins after his call and Stiles decides he’ll text Derek to let him know he’s not coming. 

**Hey, Scott’s over today, won’t be able to make it. Sorry :( 10:02 am.**

_Derek Hale  
Too bad, I’ll miss you today. 10:04 am_

**You just want me for child labor purposes!! You don’t even enjoy my company!! 10:05am**

_Derek Hale  
Wrong. I just want you for your company. Bye,Stiles. 10:08am_

Stiles stared at his phone for a while because what did Derek mean? Was he really saying that he liked having Stiles over, he didn’t even care if Stiles did the work or not, as long as he was there? And was Derek serious when he said he would miss him? 

“Stiles, you coming?” Scott asked from where he was sitting on the Stilinski’s most comfortable couch with two xbox controllers in his hand. Stiles put his phone on the table and sits on the couch next to Scott. He is beyond prepared to kick Scott’s ass in this game, he’s had time to practice. 

Around lunch time they take a break and Stiles makes them both grilled cheeses because what else would two seventeen year old boys eat, seriously. 

“So what have you been doing without me?” Scott asks as his eyes roll back from one bite of Stiles’ grilled cheese. 

“Uh, nothing really, just helping Derek fix up his loft.”

“Derek? You hangout with Derek?” 

“Yeah, he’s really nice. And he likes basically everything I like which is good.” 

“Weird.” That’s all that Scott has to say on the matter. 

Scott stays over all day until Stile’s dad gets home which is at ten. In the between hours, Stiles and Scott have managed to play all his video games, eat most of the food in the house and make a mess of the living room. As they are cleaning up Scott comes across Stiles’ phone under a pile of green xbox game cases. He presses on the home button then tosses the phone in Stiles’ general direction. 

“You’re new best friend texted you.” Scott jokes then leaves the room carrying the pile of cases upstairs to Stile’s bedroom. Stiles grabs the phone before it sinks into the couch and opens it up to see that Derek texted him only about 1 minute ago. 

_Derek Hale  
I actually wish I had your help today. Got electrocuted. 10:23pm_

Stiles reads the message again and starts to giggle to himself. Even though it really isn’t funny because electricity can seriously hurt werewolves, but Derek’s calm about it so he must be fine.

**Wow, you need me around all the time. Lol. 10:25pm**

_Derek Hale  
I think I really do. 10:25pm_

**Well, I’ll be there tomorrow. Scout’s honor! 10:29pm**

_Derek Hale  
You better. 10:29pm_

Stiles doesn’t know why Derek’s last message makes his heart jump. He puts his phone into his back pocket and picks up the food on the center table, carrying it into the kitchen. Scott is back downstairs now but he’s wearing his black hoodie so he must be leaving now. Stiles walks him to the door, says goodnight, and races up to his room to go to lay down. When he gets there he takes off his pants and shirt and lays down on his bed with his eyes closed. His window is ajar so the mid July summer air is softly breezing through and he thinks about the way his heart felt at Derek’s more than simple message. He falls asleep thinking about it too. 

The next day Derek is cutting wood to put in some custom shelves in his living room, his very last part of his renovations. Stiles has been watching for the last thirty minutes because Derek refused to let him use the electric saw. But Stiles kind of wants in on the action, because seriously whats more masculine than cutting up wood?

“I can use the hand saw!” Stiles whines behind Derek. The man looks over his shoulder at him and he’s giving Stiles that doubtful look he always gives him. Then he sighs, takes off his goggles, and takes the handsaw out of the toolbox. 

“You know how to use this right?” Derek asks him, holding it a little over his shoulder as Stiles reaches for it. 

“Yes, Derek, come on, jeez!” 

Derek puts the saw on the table next to him along with a pair of think gloves and goggles then goes back to his cutting. Stiles pulls the goggles over his eyes and starts sawing small pieces of wood. He’s got about four pieces already cut when his hand accidentally slips and he cuts first two fingers of his left hand on the blade.

“Holy fuck!” Stiles yells then drops the saw to the floor where it falls next to Derek’s foot. But Derek is already moving to him, ripping the goggles off his face and grabbing Stiles’s hand. 

“Shit, Stiles, I asked you if you knew how to use it!” Derek shouts at him but he looks more concerned than angry.

“I do, I do! It slipped!” 

“And you didn’t put the gloves on!” Derek says, he’s analyzing Stiles’s two fingers while blood rushes out of them. 

“What gloves?!” Stiles looks at the table and in the very top corner he sees a pair of very thick, heavy green gloves. Oh. “It hurts, oh my God!”

Derek looks at Stiles’ eyes then. They are squeezed shut from the pain and Derek does the only thing he knows to do. He puts Stiles’ fingers in his mouth. He knows that since he is an alpha his saliva can help Stiles’ fingers stop bleeding and help up faster. But the minute he puts Stiles’ fingers in his mouth, Stiles’ eyes shoot open and he just watches. 

He can feel Derek’s tongue soothing the cut on his finger pads and he opens his mouth a bit at the feeling. Derek is starring right into his eyes, probably watching to see if Stiles is still in pain by Stiles looks far from pain. His eyes look low and glazed over as he watches Derek. Stiles knows that Derek can hear how his heart jumped, stuttered, and then started being fast. So slowly, Derek pull the fingers out of his mouth and Stiles hisses very quietly but Derek obvious hears it. 

“No more cutting, sit.” Derek says then points to the couch next to him. Stiles doesn’t say anything because he’s still processing what just happened so he just nods, and sits. And this might be the most awkward situation Stiles has ever been in because he’s horny from watching Derek. And he knows Derek knows but luckily, he doesn’t comment on it. 

He doesn’t go to Derek’s the next morning, instead, he spends the morning with his dad fishing since it’s his day off and he’ll be on a camping trip for the next two days. Then after that he hangs out with Scott until late because Scott has to go to Allison’s house. He offers’ him a ride there because of the random downpour that started at 9 pm but Scott declines. Now it’s almost 10 at night and Stiles is watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother, bored out of his mind. 

He texts Derek.

**You awake? 9:48pm**

_Derek Hale  
Very much so. Why? 9:50pm_

**Can I come over? Bored. 9:50pm**

_Derek Hale  
Of course. 9:53pm_

When he pulls up to Derek’s apartment he is contemplating on waiting for the rain to stop but it just gets heavier so he steps out of his car. He can barely see in front of him in the spray and after just half a minute of being outside his car, his clothes are soaked through. He slowly but surely makes his way up to Derek’s stairs and is about to ring the bell but of course Derek opens the door first. He’s dressed in a burgundy Henley and tight black jeans and he’s holding a beer in his hand. Behind his apartment looks dark except for the very dim lighting of the lamp in the dinning area. Stiles can also hear music playing in the background. He sidesteps Derek and stands in the apartment, lips quivering a bit from the cold rain against his skin. Derek shuts the door behind him and looks Stiles over before placing his beer on the small table next to the loft door. He walks into an area behind the wall and reappears with a shirt and sweatpants. He hands them silently to Stiles, grabs his beer, and sits on the couch facing the said wall. Derek watches as Stiles disappears behind in and he watches when he reappears minutes later in his clothes. 

The long grey shirt clings to Stiles but the sweatpants are a little loose on him. Stiles sits indian style on the love seat across from him and watches Derek sip his beer. In the background Feel Real is playing lowly and Stiles can tell something is different tonight. Derek puts his beer on the center table and clears his throat. 

“What do you want to do, Stiles?”

“Talk.”

“So talk.” Derek says, cooly and Stiles hates when he sounds like that. 

“Did you miss me today?” Stiles ask, joking but not really.  
“I did.” 

“Did you really miss me the last time too?” 

“Yes, I did.”

“Do you always miss me?”

“Is this the lying game or a talk?” Derek ask, smirking a bit. 

“...Can we make it truth or dare?”

“If you want to.” Derek says.

“Okay Derek, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” 

Stiles ends up daring Derek to eat an entire lime. Stiles picks dare too and Derek dare him to crush a can with his head, which ends with Derek rubbing his head and laughing at the red mark there. On truth Stiles tells Derek that he was the one who put Nair in Erica’s shampoo after she hit him with his own car. Derek tells Stiles that he once stripped in a bar because he was high on wolfsbane. Stiles tells Derek that he hated his first kiss because the girl had braces and halitosis. Derek tells him that freshman year of high school he popped a boner while doing a class presentation because he was hitting wolf puberty. 

Stiles tells Derek about his ‘accidental’ piss on schools school project. Derek tell’s Stiles about his embarrassing pants ripping during basketball story. They tell each other stupid stories for about an hour then it gets very serious. 

“Truth or dare, Stiles.”

“Truth.”  
“Tell me why you really still come here, all the work is done.” Derek said and took the very last sip of his beer. And Stiles knows he can’t lie to Derek, the dudes a fucking wolf, he’ll know. So Stiles just settles on saying whatever comes to his head.

“I don’t know… I- I feel like when I’m here I’m not invisible. You remember the day you told me about you not wanting to be lonely and lost? Well I don’t want to be that way either. This place is familiar to me and you’re here. And if you’re here and I’m here then we are less lonely together. And thats all I’ve ever wanted. I don’t want to be lonely forever, Derek. I don’t want to be lonely at all.” 

Derek searches his eyes for a long while before he gets off the couch and walks to stand in front of Stiles. Stiles raises his head to look up at Derek but Derek is slowly sinking to his knees in front of Stiles. He places his hands on the boys knees then removes one to bring it to Stile’s cheekbone. Stiles’ breath catches in his throat completely and hears Like Real People Do start to play and the irony is perfect. 

“You’re not lonely Stiles, I’m right here. Okay?” Derek says so softly that Stiles doesn’t believe it came out of his mouth but nevertheless he nods.

“Okay.” Stiles says and Derek leans forward hesitantly, his hand curly down around Stiles’ neck and his thumb caressing his jawline. Stiles move closer too but he’s not touch Derek, they are just breathing in each others air for the moment. Derek pushes closer and his lips finally touch Stiles’ and he kisses him genteelly. Stiles uncrosses his legs and puts them around the middle of Derek’s back, dragging himself to the very edge of the couch and closer to Derek’s body. Derek kisses him again, this time with more passion and he puts one arm around Derek’s neck, the other hand over Derek’s heart and kisses him back. 

And they stay like that for what seems like hours. They kiss until Derek’s lips chap up, and Stiles can no longer breathe and feels a lot less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I put in this Fic:  
> 1\. For Emma- Bon Iver  
> 2\. Feel Real- Deptford Goth  
> 3\. Like Real People Do - Hozier 
> 
> Songs I listened to making this fic:  
> 1\. Houses- The Beauty Surrounds  
> 2.Falling Like This- Ani DiFranco  
> 3\. Losing Your Memory- Ryan Star  
> 4\. As It Seems- Lily Kershaw  
> 5\. Ballgame- Kevin Devine  
> 6\. Youth- Daughter


End file.
